Stop and Stare
by x0x0murshix0x0
Summary: Sasuke looks back on his past and realizes what he has become. Its what he's wanted all along... right? One Shot Songfic. R&R please!


I'm not good at songfics, and this just sort of came to me, I hope you like it! Feel free to flame all you want. I don't think its that good!

Sasuke trudged through the rain shivering violently

Sakura was annoying yes, and yeah, he couldn't stand her, but she was the only one who came to ask him to stay

Didn't anybody else care that he was leaving? Obviously they should have figured out something was up. After all, Sasuke was a pretty strong ninja; he could have defeated the Sound Four.

Or did everyone else forget that he was an exceptional ninja, or maybe they just didn't want him in Konoha anymore. Got sick of the kid bent on revenge.

Anyway, even if more people had asked him to stay he wouldn't care. He would have still gone. How much longer can he wait to get stronger? Itachi was getting stronger by the minute. He could come any day, especially since they were looking for Naruto.

Naruto…

Naruto, his arch rival… and best friend. He was getting stronger by the second! Two months ago he could have killed him! Now… now… Sasuke hated to admit it, he didn't even want to think it, but the way Naruto was improving, _he'd_ have a better chance against Itachi!

_This town is colder now,_

_I think its sick of us_

_Its time to make our move_

_I'm shaking off the rust_

Sasuke spat thinking of such a thing. He looked back at Konoha, his home, where his clan once dominated. And in just a couple of hours… gone. By one of their own members! By the 'prodigy', his role model, and brother. Wasn't it enough that Itachi was the most advance ninja in the village?

He had to get away, gain power, kill Itachi. Only then could he come back home. He couldn't be there now, too many memories, too much pain. It didn't feel like home, it felt like hell. And he had to kill the devil.

Could he do it? He was doubting himself now. Konoha wasn't too far back; he could turn around and return right now. No, it would take maybe a decade there, at Orchimaru's it would only take about three to four years to gain enough power to defeat Itachi. After that Sasuke could go back to Konoha, find a girl, get married, and restore the clan. Only a couple of years…

_I've got my heart set,_

_On anywhere but here_

_I'm staring down myself,_

_Counting up the years_

Sasuke took a deep breath, pushing away the tempting thoughts of going back to Konoha. He knew if he stayed he would be miserable. Watching his best friend get stronger than he. And he would never forgive himself if he passed up another chance to kill Itachi. No, he was going.

_Steady hands_

_Just take the wheel_

He ran through the rain, trying to get as far away from Konoha as possible. Every look back felt like a stab through the heart. He'd come back; he swore he would.

_Time to make one last appeal_

_For the life I lead_

It was a couple of weeks since Sasuke had left the village. He was still walking towards Orchimaru's hide out. He was aware of what was happening, even though he was in the container.

So far Jirobu and Kidomaru had already been defeated. Shikamaru was in the process of defeating Tayuya and Kiba had gone on to fight Sakon and Ukon. Naruto was still chasing after him and the Sand Siblings had arrived to help.

Finally, the seals had been complete and Sasuke was out of his coma. His head hurt from the pain the seals made but it would all be worth it soon. He could barely move but he had to fight off Naruto, he needed to get to wherever they were going.

He was fighting to the death with Naruto. Heh, he acted like he was so amazing, just because he learned that Rasengan thing. Sasuke wasn't even using his Sharingan! He could feel it, the power; it was in him already. If he was this powerful now, it would be even less than three or four years till he could kill Itachi!

"Why are you doing this Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Why are you leaving Sakura and me? Why?"

Pft, like Naruto actually cared. He'd been acknowledged by so many people! Kakashi, Iruka, the Fourth, the Fifth, the Akatsuki, he was even being trained by one of the legendary Sannin!

"Why?" Sasuke smirked. "Because I don't need you! I don't need any of you! I need POWER!"

Of course that wasn't the real reason. It was because he was scared… scared that he wouldn't be able to defeat Itachi, scared that he would be a disappointment to the clan, to the village, and to more importantly… himself.

At this point he didn't know what he had become. The only thing he knew was that he was an avenger! And he would do anything he had to, to meet his goal. Even if it meant killing his best friend.

_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving but I'm going nowhere_

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be_

With one last blow he was sure Naruto was gone. He got up out of the water and caught a glimpse of his reflection. The black tattoos over his face and body. He didn't even recognize who he was. For a moment he wondered what he was doing, he seemed to forget revenge and his brother. He just saw his best friend floating in the water and wondered why he was here watching, instead of there helping him.

Sasuke started walking towards the body, only to catch another glimpse of himself in the water. This time there was another reflection… Itachi.

He looked at his little brother with amusement in his eyes.

"Heh, foolish little brother, this is your weakness. You can't live with something unfair and you'll do anything to fix it. But guess what, this world isn't fair. And it will never be," he said.

Sasuke stared at himself, he looked deep into his own eyes. "But you don't know me," he whispered through clenched teeth.

Itachi raised his eyebrows as if to say 'Oh really?' and disappeared.

_Stop and stare_

_You start to wonder why you're here not there_

_And you'd give anything to get what's fair_

_But fair ain't what you really need_

_Oh, do you see what I see?_

He couldn't sleep for the next year. Flashbacks of 'that day' would always come up every time he closed his eyes. His mom's eyes, his dad's face… Dad.

It had taken him forever to get his dad to acknowledge him. He never thought he'd be able to, but that never stopped him from trying.

_They're trying to come back,_

_All my senses push_

_Untie the weight bags_

_Never thought I could_

Sasuke walked to the training area. He didn't know how long he could go like this. No food, no drinks, just training. He had to be strong; this was his last hope. It wasn't because Orchimaru wasn't feeding him properly. No, he was treating Sasuke pretty well for a Legendary Sannin. It was all Sasuke; he couldn't feel, see, hear, touch, anything… he only needed revenge.

He wondered how far he had come. It wasn't like what he had expected, this wasn't what he went through all the hardships for. But he was getting more powerful nonetheless. Not as fast as he had thought, but still faster than he would have in Konoha. Anyway, it didn't matter, its not like he did anything drastic.

Then he remembered… Naruto.

He killed his best friend. He gained Magenkyo Sharingan. He had been avoiding the memory of killing the ninja. Trying to make himself believe it was a dream or an imagination. But every time he trained, there was the Magenkyo Sharingan… a reminder.

After training and defeating Kabuto, he plopped down on his bed. His eyes wide open, he tried to figure out new techniques or strategies. Instead, his battle with Naruto kept replaying in his mind. He tried to think of a good reason why he did some good killing Naruto. Only one reason came to his mind… no competition.

Suddenly, for the first time since 'that day', Sasuke felt truly disgusted in himself. His goal of killing Itachi no longer felt like he was avenging his clan's fall… but his own.

_Steady feet don't fail me know_

_Gonna run till you can't walk_

_Something pulls my focus out_

_Now I'm standing down_

Its been three years, he was ready. He would fight Itachi, kill him, then laugh in his face as he begged for mercy as his last words. Sasuke already knew what he would reply to that.

Sasuke was moving, looking for the Akatsuki hide out. He didn't know exactly where he was going. He has somewhat of an idea of where they were, but he wasn't exactly sure. Oh, well, he was sure he was bound to cross paths with the missing ninja if he was close to the hide out.

Suddenly he felt a chill crawling down his spine. Itachi…

He turned to face his older brother.

And suddenly, he saw himself. A missing ninja, a killer, a criminal, he'd become inhuman, Satan, he'd become… Itachi.

_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be_

He looked deep into his brother's eyes. How could he have once looked up to this man? All he wanted when he was younger, was to be just like Itachi…

No! He wasn't Itachi! His heart still lay in Konoha. He had teacher, friends, people… didn't he? God damnit! He couldn't even figure out why he was here!

It wasn't fair! How could he look into those eyes and see no emotion, no pity, no pain, no… no… guilt?! Why? Why was all he could see amusement, torture… evil?

_Stop and stare_

_You start to wonder why you're here not there_

_And you'd give anything to get what's fair_

_But fair ain't what you really need_

_Oh, you don't need_

How could Itachi kill all those people who cared about him? How?

Itachi was on the ground now, he wouldn't look into Sasuke's eyes. It didn't matter, Sasuke didn't need him to anyway. Just one stab through the heart and that was it… his brother was done for.

"Heh, little brother. So you're really going to kill me! You don't have the guts!"

Sasuke just stared down at his brother, inactivating the Sharingan.

"Ooh! He'd deactivated Sharingan! What do you want me to do? Beg for mercy?" asked Itachi with a smirk.

Sasuke clenched his teeth, "…Not me," he said. "Mom and Dad…"

_What you need_

_What you need_

_What you need_

Itachi's eyes grew wide with shock for a moment. Then went back to his normal smirk. He rose up and whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"Well little brother; looks like your life long dream has finally come true… you're just like me!"

Sasuke gasped in horror, his biggest hope had become his worst fear… and it was coming true.

But Sasuke couldn't be Itachi… he would never be. Itachi didn't know who he was… no one did. But how could he prove it to himself?

Sasuke put his kunai in Itachi's hand.

"And you've become me… weak! I was always the favorite! You were just jealous, you afraid I'd become more powerful than you! And your worst fear has come true… you can't even kill me."

Suddenly Itachi's eyes filled with rage. He stabbed Sasuke with kunai and laughed as Sasuke fell over to the side, dying.

"Heh, foolish little brother… still so cocky as usual. But you were so close…"

As Itachi kept rambling, Sasuke's hand slowly made his way down to his ankle and freed the kunai there.

Without warning he stabbed Itachi in the heart with the last of his strength.

Itachi gasped in pain and shock.

And in Sasuke's last dying breaths he barely whispered, "I'm not like you… I've reached my goal… I'm better…"

_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be_

He shuddered, and then… nothing…

_Oh, do you see what I see?_


End file.
